The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing technology therefor and can be used appropriately for a semiconductor device having, e.g., an embedded nonvolatile memory and the manufacturing thereof.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-029631 (Patent Document 1), a nonvolatile memory is described to which a write/erase operation is performed by injecting electrons and holes into a charge storage film and thus changing a total charge amount. In the nonvolatile memory, the gate electrode of each of nonvolatile memory cells is formed of a double-layered film including a non-doped polycrystalline silicon layer and a metal material electrode layer. This allows the injection of charges from the gate electrode to be performed with high efficiency.